The End Again
by Zut Alors
Summary: UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first Sharkboy and Lavagirl Fanfiction. I don't know if it's any good… so please R&R!!!

Sharkboy's POV

Planet Drool was dying yet again, but this time it was for good. Max was in the 8th grade now, so dreaming was at the bottom of his list. Dreams were disappearing one by one, and soon the strongest ones will cease to exist. I haven't seen Lavagirl in days, and I'm afraid she's already gone. The planet it black and the oceans were freezing over yet again. The last to freeze was the Sea of Confusion. I was searching the ocean in my submarine to see if anything was still living.

That's when I first saw her. I had heard rumors about mermaids from people on the planet. I never believed them until now. There she was, lying down in the sand at the very bottom of the sea. Half-covered in seaweed, her lips were blue but I could still see her chest moving. As quickly as I could, I swam out of the submarine and carried her back in. That's when I realized that she had scratch marks all over her body. One wound stretched from the corner of her eye, to the bottom of her chin. It still dripped blood.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She had a scared expression and looked around. I wondered where she came from. Had Max dreamt her up? She was completely beautiful, with sun-streaked red hair, and green eyes. Her tail was a blue-green color and wore pearls and jewels around her neck. Covering her chest was a bikini top made of woven seaweed and fish scales.

She shook in fear and because it was freezing. I handed her a blanket and decided to ask her what had happened.

"What happened to you?" I asked. There was genuine concern in my voice.

"Sharks," she answered. She was still shaking as she said it. The word hit me like a bullet. Why would they do this to her? I was the King of the Ocean. How could I let things get so out of hand?

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe." She answered.

"Well who are you?" I asked. I was very anxious to find out who she was.

"I'm Rosemary; of course, I'm a mermaid, one of the last too. Since Drool is coming to an end, they're all disappearing." She explained.

"Wait, they're more of you?"

"Of course, but they were not that many to begin with, around 10 in all. Max dreamt us about 2 years ago. We weren't very well known and tried to keep ourselves hidden. Once in a while someone would see us, but we're fast swimmers and as soon as they looked again, we were gone. There was this one girl though… She was almost, glowing, with pink hair. She didn't like us; we never spoke a word to her. When she tried to shoot lava at us, she fell in the water. Never came back up. We searched for her, but we had no luck. Do you happen to know her?"

"Lavagirl," I whispered. She couldn't be dead. She was light. We needed her. But then again, that would explain why it was so dark.

First chapter is done! Please review!! I need ideas. Also tell me if you like the ideas. I will delete if you don't like it. Sorry if Sharkboy seems out of character. It will be easier next chapter. Also tell me if Lavagirl should die or live… and if Sharkboy should have a relationship w. Rosemary or Lavagirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **First off…

Don't kill me!

I really sorry I haven't updated in like… more than a year! I really, really am. I lost all inspiration for this, and I was busy, I got caught up in my Zoey 101 and…yeah. I could make as many excuses as I wanted, but that wouldn't be right. I'm so sorry. I now have bigger and better ideas for this and inspiration again.

Oh yeah, thanks so much for the reviews. FORTY! Wow! That's…amazing! Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sharkboy and Lavagirl or any of its characters. I do own Rosemary and the plot, though.

---

I blinked once.

Then twice.

It was almost surreal. The thought the Lavagirl, my best friend…might be gone forever. I couldn't cry, I was too shocked. That, and I was the King of the Ocean. How would THAT look? This mermaid already thought I was a mega-loser, how would it look if I cried?

But should I really be worried about my image at a time like this? Lavagirl may be dead, and I might be dying soon.

But then my egocentric brain spoke to me, _"Always care about your image." _

"Um, hey, King? Can you get me some…pants or something?" The mermaid blushed a little, trying to cover up her lower half with the blanket. She was obviously able to walk on land. I was guessing when she got out of the water for extended periods of time, she got legs. I didn't see any gills, and she wasn't suffocating, so I was guessing the breathed air, too.

Then, I turned around.

Woah, baby! She had nice legs!

"_Not now, fool! Get the girl some pants!"_ thought my reasonable side. Lavagirl had the most influence on that side.

I went off to my storage closet, and pulled out a skirt that had once belonged to the Ice Princess. We kinda sorta had a…err…affair last year, and she spent some quality time in my sub. Needless to say, some off her clothing didn't make it back to the Ice Palace.

I threw the skirt at her, and it landed on her lap. She cocked her head sideways and squinted at me a little, as if asking me why I had a blue miniskirt in my closet.

"It was from my drag days. I look hot in a skirt," I said with a smirk and a wink. She shook her head and laughed.

"Well, turn around. I need to change," she was wrapping the blanket around her waist in the process of getting up. I nodded and turned around.

If you were wondering, I only peaked once.

When she was done changing she faced me and asked, "So what do we do from here?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of that. Lavagirl was missing, and I really hadn't put much thought into finding her. I didn't mostly because I didn't know where to start. I had no idea if she was alive or not, and half of my brain was still telling me she was alive, and I didn't need to look for her.

"_She'll turn up sooner or later,"_ my head explained to me.

When my head told me something, I usually listened. So, I left Lavagirl to fend for herself, while I chilled with a panty-less mermaid.

"Eh, I don't know…why don't we clean up that cut on your pretty little face?" I winked. She laughed at me again, dismissing my moves on her.

Tell me you wouldn't do that same thing? I'm a teenaged sharkboy, and there's a girl in a bikini top and a miniskirt in front of you.

I blame it all on the testosterone.

I went back into my handy-dandy closet and pulled out a first aid kid. I checked the supplies, silently thanking Lavagirl for being the responsible one and refilling it last time I saw her. I pulled out some kind of wound-cleaner stuff and bandages. I thought twice about the bandages, asking myself how I was going to put them on her face, and put the roll back it the white case. I grabbed a few tissues, and walked back over to Rosemary.

"This might sting," I warned. She nodded, and waiting for me to apply the liquid onto the cut. I poured a little onto a tissue, and dabbed it onto her cut. She flinched a little, and I muttered a quick apology. I was way too close to her face, and her green eyes were having too much of an effect on me.

When I was done cleaning the wound, I thought for a minute on what we would do next.

"I'm going to bring you to a…um…friend of mine. She'll have normal clothes for you there. Then we'll get some food, and stuff."

"Who said I was going to you," she folded her arms across her chest, and I directed my attention to certain…womanly features…in that area.

"_She had a face, Sharkboy." _

Right…the face. Stare at the face.

"I said so."

"Why do you want me with you?"

"_Because you're hot!" _

"Because you don't know where the rest of the mermaids are, and I don't want you to get ripped up by sharks again. Besides, I need help looking for missing people. There's a huge list," I explained while steering my sub back up to the surface.

As we broke water, she shook her head once again, "You're one of a kind, Sharkboy."

---

**A/N2-**See why I rated this teen? I hope I don't lose a ton of readers because of some of the content in here. Remember, Sharkboy and Lavagirl are around 16/17, and I making Rosemary the same age. If you don't like the content, stop reading.

Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't seen the movie in a while either, so tell me if there are any errors in the movie content stuff.

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
